


Morning Routines

by BethanyOgilvie



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars prequels - Fandom, star wars the clone wars
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Drabble, clone trooper morning routines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyOgilvie/pseuds/BethanyOgilvie
Summary: The following is a collection of morning routine from some of your favorite Star Wars characters. Requests are allowed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Captain Rex

Rex was conditioned to wake up at a certain time every morning, thanks to training on Kamino. Back in his younger cadet days, the CO would bust into the barracks yelling and screaming at them that it’s time to get up. To this day he can still hear him yelling,  
“I hope everyone had sweet dreams!” at the top of his voice. 

Rex sat up and stretched, his shoulder joints cracking a bit. His brothers were still snoozing, it was his job to get them up now since he was their CO. At least this meant he got the showers to himself. He walked to the refreshers, each barracks had their own but only 5 could use it at a time so they had to rotate. Some brothers avoided this by showering the night before, if they the energy to do so. Some men had been known to doze off under the hot water after a grueling day. 

He stopped at his locker and grabbed his bathroom bag that had his toothbrush, toothpaste, hair buzzer, and some extra hair bleach. The shampoo and body wash containers were stocked in the showers. As he brushed his teeth, he took the time to inspect his hair. He ran a hand over the top of his scalp, the naturally dark roots were more noticeable now. He finished brushing his teeth in two minutes exactly. Now it was time to shower. 

He turned on the water and stripped off the blacks he had worn from the previous day. He tossed them into a bin in the corner, the laundry droid would have everything washed and folded on their bunks when they returned. As soon as he stepped under the stream of water, he adjusted the temperature just a bit. The hot water soothed his tense muscles and washed dirt and sweat from the previous day down the drain. It had taken the last ounce of his strength to take off his armor the night before and he had just fallen onto his bunk. One of his brothers must’ve placed an extra blanket over him because he certainly didn’t do it. 

He shampooed up the short hair on his scalp, the feeling of working the lather over his head felt so good. They’d been away from the barracks for the last three weeks, sleeping in their armor on the ground. Any “shower” they got was if it rained. After rinsing, he applied some conditioner as well. Bleaching his hair tended to dry out the follicles and so conditioning was essential. Plus it helped moisturize his scalp. A healthy scalp meant less skin issues due to being contained in a hot helmet for hours on end. 

As he let the conditioner set, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and noticed it felt mighty light. Still, he opened the lid and flipped it upside down. Holding his other hand beneath it, he squeezed the bottle and 

_Pbbffft_

Nothing but air and a couple tiny splatter drops came out. He tried a couple more squeezes, shook the bottle, and tried again. Nothing. He closed it again and smacked it on his hand, hoping some was stuck to the sides. Nope. Nothing. Sighing, he reopened the bottle and put some water in it and shook it up. He used the weak amount to wash up. At least something was better than nothing. 

After he opened the curtain and tossed the empty bottle into the trash. How hard was it to grab a new bottle from the supply closet? He’d replace this one and check the others before waking up his men. He tried not to get onto them too much about the basics, as their minds were elsewhere half the time. He rinsed off and grabbed a clean towel to dry off with. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran his hands over the sides of his face. Stubble. A little bit more than he was comfortable with. He grabbed the shaver from his bag and some shaving cream and prepped his face by the sink. He was still doing good on time, just 10 minutes had passed since he had woken. 

He carefully shaved the stubble off his face, taking his time so as to not cut himself. The last thing he needed was teasing from his men. He ran his hands over his face once more, just to check, and touched up tiny spots he missed. He then rinsed his face off and dried it off with his towel. Once back at his locker, he put the bag away and pulled out a clean set of blacks. There was something about wearing clean clothing that was just so satisfying. Once the armor plates were on and his Kama buckled around his waist, he grabbed his helmet and left the locker room.

“Alright men, time to wake up. I hope you all had pleasant dreams!” He shouted loudly as he entered the bunk room. He flipped the lights on and once again announced it was time to wake up. He was answered by tired groans of “no” and “five more minutes” from his men. There was one shout of “already?!” Some moved slowly into a sitting position. Others tried to pull their blanket over their head. Rex walked down the aisle that separated the two rows of bunks, “last one up has to scrub the barracks with his toothbrush.”

That was enough encouragement and the men started to get ready. 

————

Extra

On the day Rex had to reapply bleach to his hair, he woke up a bit earlier than usual. He mixed the bleach mixture carefully in a small bowl, stirring until he got the right consistency. The bleach wasn’t standard issue, it was an extra that he had to purchase on his own. Whenever he was on Coruscant, he would stock up on his favorite brand, “Risers Premium Platinum”. It was pricey but it didn’t dry out the hair follicles as badly. 

He put on a pair of gloves and applied the bleach with a small flat brush. He then worked it in with his fingers. Once done, he decided to pass the time with a productive activity. Weapon maintenance. Sitting down on a table in the bunk room, he dismantled his pistols and separated the pieces. He checked them as he cleaned each part, making sure nothing was broken or wearing down. He listened to his men sleeping, some snorred while others slept soundly. He took his time with a task he can complete in seconds flat, reassembling his now cleaned weapons. 

Once finished, it was time to rinse the bleach out. Shampoo and conditioner came next. Perhaps he’ll even buzz it up a bit more as well.


	2. Commander Cody

Cody hadn’t really slept, but when his internal clock told him to get up, he still felt like it was too early. Alas, one look at the chronometer positioned over the door to the barracks said that it was right on schedule. And Obiwan would be waiting in the mess to go over today’s schedule. 

First things first, he needed to trim up the edges to his hair. The hair near his ears was starting to tickle and it was irritating. He took small scissors out of his bag and cut some of the longer hair around his ears, the pieces falling onto a towel he’d laid over the sink. It was easier to clean up that way. Once satisfied that those hairs were short enough, he fired up the hair buzzer. He went to work shaping up the sides and back, feeling with his hand to make sure it was proper. Soon he hand his hair high and tight again. 

His new reflection in the mirror looked strange. He had gone quite a bit without a proper trim up, the field cuts were really what he liked. Plus he always felt uneasy when one of his brothers was operating the scissors or buzzer. Boil had been known to shave in words into his brothers hair. Waxer was stuck with “bad bitch” for quite a while before hair grew in long enough. He shook the towel out into the trash and tossed it into the laundry bin. 

Soon he was surrounded by steam and hot water massaged his back. Cody lathered shampoo into his hair, soon rinsing it and any small pieces of trimmed hair down the drain. Unlike Rex, he didn’t bother with conditioner. Also unlike Rex, he had plenty of body wash to use as well. He lathered up his face with shaving cream and used his razor to rid his face of stubble. He’d finally found a razor that didn’t give him razor bumps and it was glorious. He had to remember to thank Bly the next time he saw him. 

After rinsing clean he stepped out of the shower and toweled dry. He put clean blacks on and rubbed the towel over his hair to dry it off. Taking a comb, Cody brushed it free of any tangles or weird cowlicks. He didn’t need a repeat of last week. He pieced his armor on and, like Rex, went to rouse his comrades for the day. He got much of the same response from his men that Rex had received. However after a few blankets were pulled off, the boys started slowly moving to the refresher. 

—-

Extra

As his brothers moved about and got ready, chatting and yawning and asking who had more spray deodorant, Cody waited while his caf brewed. He had a special way of brewing it. He didn’t use the instant stuff unless he had to. He had a brew he had created himself, the caf grounds were mixed with cinnamon, cloves, saffron, cardamom, and ginger. The resulting caf was pleasantly spicy and was a good kick first thing in the morning. 

Cody sipped on his hot morning caf slowly as he watched Boil search under his bunk for his shoe, his brother finally emerging with it victoriously. Why he didn’t just keep his armor in the locker like some of his brothers, Cody will never understand. After his finished his cup, he ushered the men out of the barracks and to the mess.


	3. Commander Wolffe

Wolffe had developed a habit of waking an hour earlier than Rex and Cody did. It was his time to enjoy an activity he found oddly relaxing. Exercise. Whenever he was stressed or angry, he would run or do some strength training and workout until he no longer felt those emotions. 

He dressed in a light top and shorts, standard issue PT gear. He put on some running shoes, a pair he had had for a couple months now. New running shoes were such a nice thing to have. He did some light stretching once outside his barracks and started at a light jog that soon quickened into a steady run. He usually ran from the barracks, to the hangers and around to the barracks the Jedi stayed in, and back to his own barracks. The total distance was a mile and was a decent length for a quick morning run. Some days he’d run it twice. 

The sun was just barely peeking near the horizon. Wolffe enjoyed the cool air and the relative solitude. He passed some troopers on guard duty and others who were out for a run like himself. He neared the hangers and took a peek in as he passed by, the aircraft looking creepily still in the darkness. Soon the hangers would start to liven up but right now they were empty. 

He crossed the tarmac, empty except for a couple drop ships. He found this practice soothing. All he could hear was his own breathing and his steady footsteps. It was the most peaceful part of his day really. He neared the Jedi barracks and noticed someone sitting on a bench outside of the building. General Plo enjoyed a cup of tea as he sat. Wolffe knew his General enjoyed to watch the sunrise. As he passed by, a couple pleasantries were exchanged.  
“Commander.”  
“General.”  
And that was that. He liked General Plo for that reason. He spoke only when it was necessary and what he said was usually what people needed to hear. 

He ended up back at his barracks and dropped to the ground. He positioned himself for a quick set of push-ups, easily doing 100 reps. Piece of cake. He stood and stretched again before heading back inside.

Once showered and dressed in his pristine armor, helmet on, he flipped the lights and blared an air horn. Some of his men tumbling from their bunks.  
“Alright kiddies, time for breakfast!” He screamed, he enjoyed this part of his day as well. 

—-

Extra

Once showered and clean, Wolffe brushed his teeth. He happened to glance at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to avoid his reflection but this time he couldn’t. He looked at his cybernetic eye and a memory popped up. 

He had been recovering from losing his eye, trying to avoid looking under the bandage that covered the wound. The thought of a missing eye made him sick. He was also afraid. Afraid of his future in the Army. He had heard and seen brothers losing an eye or an arm or leg. They had been removed from active service and given a desk job. While that wasn’t horrible, it was not for him. He would’ve spiraled down the rabbit hole of depression if it wasn’t for the voice of his General breaking the murmur outside. 

“Absolutely not. Commander Wolffe is essential to the Pack. They need their Leader.” Plo’s voice was authoritative and his word was absolute. Within moments, the General was sitting at his bedside and explaining the game plan. A cybernetic eye. 

“But, sir...there’s no reason for them to approve me for one. I’m replaceable.” Wolffe said, trying to sound resigned but Plo picked up on the sadness. 

“You’re not replaceable Wolffe. Not you and not the other pack members.” Plo said quietly after looking at him for a moment. The General carefully removed the bandage to check his Commander’s wound. There wasn’t too much damage done to the surrounding tissue, so a cybernetic eye would fit perfectly. Plo would make sure he would get that eye for his Commander, even if he had to pay for it himself.


	4. Fives

His Captain’s voice jolted him awake, Fives sitting straight up on his bunk. His eyes were still blurry from sleep, but a few blinks cleared them. Fives pushed himself off the top bunk, the cold floor under his bare feet made him want to scramble back under his blanket. But the Captain was now yelling something about cleaning the barracks with his toothbrush if he did that. That wasn’t going to be him. He thought about shoving Jesse out of bed, but decided against it. Instead he grabbed Kix’s pillow and smacked Jesse with it. 

He hurried to the locker room, grabbing his bathroom bag from his cubby. He had showered the night before so he didn’t need to do so this morning. He had nearly fallen asleep in the shower last night, but at least this morning he wasn’t waiting in line like Echo. Once in front of a sink, he inspected his face. There was too much stubble growing in along the sides of his face and the longer hair on his chin was starting to look a little ragged. 

He unzipped his bag and searched in it for the tiny scissors inside. Once he found it, he set to work carefully trimming up the main part of his goatee. He made sure to trim each side evenly, he didn’t want to have to shave it off and start over like last time. After getting the goatee trimmed up, he turned on his electric razor and removed stubble from the sides of his face. He changed the razor head on the device when he needed to touch up the center portion of the goatee. 

He gave his face a once over in the mirror and tweaked a spot here and trimmed up a bit there. He ran a hand over the hair on his head and realized the back of his neck needed to be trimmed as well. A quick run with his hair buzzer sharpened that line and he cleaned up his sink. He then got to work brushing his teeth, smirking as he saw poor Echo finally making it to the showers. Echo was usually one of the first up and by this time would be getting dressed. Looks like his brother was running slow this morning. 

After brushing his teeth, he moved on to combing his hair. He wet the comb a bit to smooth down any fly-always. He then rubbed a small amount of gel in it to keep it in place, helmet hair was the worst. Sometimes he thought that Kix, Jesse, and Rex were onto something by keeping their hair buzzed short. He tried to picture himself with a buzz cut and cringed. Nope. Not for him. 

He sniffed the set of blacks he was wearing currently and figured they could go another day. To freshen them up again, he sprayed a small amount of dry deodorant on them. He’d have to thank Bly for the can, but then Bly would know he was missing a can unless he already knew and he was planning revenge. He thought about returning the unknowingly borrowed can but then shrugged and threw it back into his locker. Bly didn’t need to smell good for General Secura anyways. When she found his notebook with “Mr. Aayla Secura” scribbled in it, he’d have no reason to smell good. That reminded him, he needed to plant a diary with “Mr. Aayla Secura” doodle all through it in Bly’s stuff later. He could mimic his handwriting well enough. 

He secured his armor plates, giving Echo a hardy pat on the back. His batch brother was pulling part of his blacks on over his head and nearly smacked into a locker.  
“Cut it out Fives!” Echo’s muffled voice scolded him.  
Fives reentered barracks and rummaged through the storage closet.  
“What are you looking for?” Rex asked, waiting for the rest of the men to finish so he could herd them down to the mess like a flock of chickens.  
“Oh just a notebook. I have a project to do.” Fives said casually. 

—-

Extra

Once he was fully ready, he sat with Jesse and Kix at a table in the barracks. He had found a notebook and a pen. He had filled a couple pages already with doodles to plant on Bly. While Bly was a Commander, and technically his boss, the guy was still fun to mess with and knew how to take a joke. Fives felt safer messing with him than with Commander Wolffe who’d probably shoot him and go about his day. 

Kix and Jesse leaned over and were considering ideas to add to the notebook.  
“Oh! Add a doodle of General Secura with hearts around it! But make it respectful because I don’t want to die later.”  
“She won’t know its you Kix.” Fives said as he started the doodle.  
“I know, but I don’t wanna be killed by proxy because you use me as a human shield.” The medic clarified, swallowing a couple morning vitamins.  
“Fair enough.” Fives agreed. He’d plant the notebook on Bly in the mess. And maybe return that can of deodorant at the same time. Bly couldn’t be that mad if Fives balanced it all with a good deed.


	5. Jesse

Jesse shot up in his bunk, and not because of Rex’s yelling (he slept straight through that). No, it was because he had just been hit with a pillow anvil-style. He woke up ready to fight whoever did that, then realized it was Fives. Jesse liked to think he’d easily win in a brawl with Fives, even if the rest of his brothers weren’t so sure. Tup agreed with him once, but that seemed like he was placating Jesse more than being serious. 

He raced Fives to the locker room but lost, however he did beat Echo into the showers, which was a small victory. He jumped into the shower as soon as it was empty, quickly adjusting the temperature. It was easier to keep the water running than to constantly shut it off and turn it on repeatedly. He didn’t want to see the Republic’s water bill. That was bound to be some amount of credits each month. But, what did they want? Smelly guys or clean guys? Jesse still shampooed and conditioned his head, even though he kept it buzzed. Follicle care was important. He picked up the body wash and was pleasantly surprised to find it full. He had had the misfortune of having showers were the containers where barely full. Seriously, who kept doing that?! 

He rinsed off and toweled dry, Echo rushing into the shower as soon as Jesse was out of the way. Bro needed to calm down and breathe sometimes. It was okay to be not first. But, Echo just worried missing out on important stuff. He was probably the only one who fully paid attention to the morning briefings. He stopped at the sink and started brushing his teeth, figuring it would be a good time to multi-task. Jesse was usually behind on laundry day. His brothers kept up with rotating their blacks regularly. Jesse, not so much. 

He wandered around the barracks until he found one set of his blacks, his CT number printed on the inside. He continued to brush his teeth as he looked for the other set he knew was around here somewhere. He found it under his bed and decided to perform the accurate sniff test. He sniffed the first set and cringed, nope definitely not. He sniffed the other set, paused, sniffed it once more and shrugged. That one was good enough. He’d worn his current set for three days straight now. He returns to the locker room put the passable set on top of his armor. The other he threw into the laundry bin and said a prayer for the poor droid who’d find it later. He knew they didn’t have scent receptors, but he felt like it was only right to pray. It cleared his conscious in a way. 

He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth out. He changed into the suitable blacks and tossed the one he’d taken off into the laundry, trying not to be too noticeable with his second trip to the bin. Once dressed and armored up, he spotted Fives sitting down at table. Time to go mess with him. 

—-

Extra

There were the mornings where Jesse didn’t oversleep and have to clean the barracks with his toothbrush (Yes, Rex was serious AF about that). On those days, he liked to do some armor touch ups. While most guys preferred the scratches and dings in their armor designs, considering it well worn and earned markings, Jesse did like to keep his helmet in good condition.

Many people asked which came first, the helmet or the tattoo on his face. Truthfully, it was the helmet. He had debated on how big to make the Republic Cog and had experimented with different sizes. Ultimately it’s current size was the winner. Jesse found the correct shade of blue in the supply closet. While each man could decorate his armor in which ever way he wanted, it had to be all same shade and there had to be some uniformity. They were all part of the 501st after all. 

Jesse dipped the paint brush into the jar and carefully touched up the designs on his helmet. Starting with the edges and filling it in with careful brush strokes. He found this actually pretty relaxing, the background noise fading away. General Plo had once observed him working on his helmet during some down time on a mission. He hadn’t noticed the General watching him, but later the Jedi has suggested that Jesse take up painting as a hobby. Perhaps he would.


	6. Kix

Kix had been woken by Rex yelling at them, but he tried to catch just a few more precious seconds. But alas, that was not to be. Moments later his pillow was rudely yanked and his head suddenly hit the mattress.  
“What the-“ he began, watching Fives hit Jesse awake with the pillow. Well at least this gave him the chance to get up faster than Jesse. 

Kix needed to touch up his buzz cut, he had done it himself and was a bit neglectful of it. He brushed his teeth and washed his face first, feeling for any stubble. He was good there, he had shaved yesterday and it was still pretty smooth. From his bag he pulled a small handheld mirror and a buzzer, putting just the right sized blade onto the device. He started first on the hair starting to grow over his tattoo and carefully trimmed the area to just behind his head. He’d use the small mirror to there later. He did the same to the other side, touching up both horizontal lines first. 

Once he was happy with those, he got to work touching up the lightening bolt designs. He wasn’t sure why he’d added those to begin with, but he didn’t feel like changing it up now. After those were done, it was time for the tricky part, behind the head. He positioned the small mirror just right, angling it in the mirror over the sink so that he could see what he was doing behind his head. He prided himself on having a steady hand, it made doing this so much easier. 

Jesse had offered once to get the portion of the design that was on back of his head, but there had been that one time Jesse muttered an “oops” and assured Kix it looked fine. Panicking, Kix immediately inspected the design and was preparing himself to just shave it all off and start over. But, it turned out Jesse was joking and it all looked perfect. Still, that was enough to scare Kix into doing things himself. 

Once his design was touched up, he wiped out the sink and even cleaned up the small bits of hair on the floor. He liked to keep a clean station. Next he showered and got dressed, joining Jesse at a table where Fives was huddled over something. His ARC brother had an intense look of concentration on his face. Whatever he was doing, it had to be important. Kix grabbed his morning vitamins before heading to the table. He felt it was important to keep the habit of taking vitamins. While their meals were designed to give them all the vitamins and minerals they needed for the day, there were times where no one was able to grab a proper meal. His body would only absorb what it needed anyways. 

—-

Extra

At least once a week, Kix tried to take inventory of his medical supplies. He sat on his bunk and turned his backpack upside down, dumbing everything out onto the bed. His brothers were busy getting ready around him, but no one bothered him. 

He separated everything into little piles: pain pills, bandages, wrappings, syringes, bacta patches, bacta tubes, personal medications, bandaids, and tourniquet bands. He needed a little bit more of everything it seemed. Heading to the supply closet, he surveyed what he had available to pick from. He would need to place an order to restock the medical soon, but he had enough for now. 

“Let’s see, more gauze and medical tape. At least another box of syringes. More of these stupid tourniquet bands that are always snapping. More morphine and oxycodone...” he grabbed syringe and pill form of the pain meds. He hated using such addictive medications, but sometimes there was nothing else that would dull the pain. He made a mental note to not give Echo Oxy again as it caused him to hallucinate music. “Some basic naproxen for Rex’s tension headaches, probably caused by General Skywalker.” He’d never voice the theory, but he was pretty sure Rex asked for the headache medication more frequently on General Skywalker’s Big Plan days. 

Once his arms were full, Kix dumped the items on his bed and returned to the supply closet. Kneeling down, he typed in the password on the cooler panel and took out more bacta patches and tubes. He had a small cooler in his pack that kept those items chilled indefinitely. He then carefully organized his supplies and put them back into the pack, securing the top. He wiped off the dirt that had also fallen onto his bed and shouldered his pack. It was now heavier than before, but that was nothing compared to the weight he’d carry if he didn’t have enough supplies.


	7. Echo

Yeah, staying up late the night before was a bad idea. BUT the new armor phase was coming out and the COs had distributed the manuals on them. It gave the specs on the new phase as well as the differences that this phase had from the previous one. Some of his brothers had grumbled about the new phase, being attached to their current set. Echo could understand that. 

But he did regret not going to bed on time. He was a bit late getting up, both Fives and Jesse beating him into the locker room. Fives didn’t have to shower, but Jesse did and scooted into line just ahead of him. Echo huffed and waited his turn, hoping his brothers didn’t take their time in the showers. He was thankful that at least this time they weren’t on the cruiser. That would be worse, as there were even fewer shower stations on those due to space. 

Echo spotted Jesse leaving a shower and hurried in, throwing his towel over the shower bar that ran along the top of the shower. He quickly lathered up his body and shampooed his hair before even rinsing the body wash off. He finally showered off all the soap, putting conditioner in his hair. He didn’t do this all the time, but his scalp was getting a bit itchy. He saved time even more by brushing his teeth in the shower while waiting for the conditioner to set. He had gotten into that particular habit during his training days, when their drill Sargent was constantly yelling at them to hurry. 

Once he was cleaned off, he grabbed his towel and headed for the locker room. He knew brothers teased him for his adherence to the rules and his affinity for paying attention during the briefings. But those same brothers also came to him after and asked what was going on. So he held some power in that respect. He thought sometimes about telling Jesse he had guard duty that evening when he didn’t or Fives that General Kenobi wanted to discuss a secret mission. Maybe one day. 

He was pulling on part of his blacks when he felt a smack on his shoulder, losing his footing and falling against his locker.  
“Hey!” He yelled from inside his blacks, unable to see the culprit. But the laugh that followed belonged to Fives. Perhaps that day will be today...

—-

Extra

Echo was to the point of dancing in front of the door to the refresher now. He had taken Kix’s advice and started drinking more water. But with that came more bathroom breaks. He crossed his legs and banged on the door again,  
“Fives! You’re done in there! You’re clean!! Get out I really gotta go!!” He pleaded. Fives just sung louder over the sound of the shower. The other refresher was occupied too and there was a line for that one. Echo didn’t want to be a line cutter, knowing his brothers in that line had been waiting too.  
Finally the shower cut off and Fives casually emerged from the refresher in a cloud of steam, with no towel. When the steam cleared, there was a chorus of screams from the men gathered. Some shielded their own eyes, some closed their eyes and shielded their brothers eyes. Echo ignored him and raced passed Fives into the refresher, throwing a towel out after him.  
Later, Echo found Fives laughing at a table with Tup.  
“General Kenobi wanted to see you, something about a classified mission?”


	8. Commander Bly

The vibration of the ship’s engines was soothing. It helped lull Bly to sleep. But, that still didn’t override training to wake up early. It was quiet in the barracks and in the ship. Sometimes it was unnervingly so. There were moments were it was too quiet and Bly couldn’t sleep. 

This had been one of those nights. He sat up and stretched, rubbing his face groggily. He had stubble but he didn’t care. He stood up and walked to the refresher, pushing Cameron’s leg back up onto his bunk. The man was always falling out. Once at the sink, Bly splashed cold water on his face. That helped wake him up. But, he needed a shower. The hot water almost lulled him back to sleep. He rinsed off with cold water to reinvigorate himself. 

Once dried, he opened his locker and searched on the top shelf for his deodorant.  
“Hmm, odd.” He muttered quietly, there should be two cans but he could only find one. Maybe he used up one and didn’t remember. He shook the can and sprayed the dry deodorant under each arm. He dressed in clean blacks and brushed his teeth and washed his face with some an exfoliating scrub. Ryloth’s dusty surface had seemed to find its way under his helmet and he needed extra help getting the dirt out of his pores. 

He rinsed his face and patted it dry, returning to locker room to put his armor plates on. They were still dirty from the previous couple missions, but there was no point in cleaning them now. They’ll just get filthy again today most likely. Once he roused his men and herded them to the mess hall, he took a seat next to a couple of his comrades and participated in some chit chat. Fives came over to their table and engaged them in a wager. Whoever scraps the most droids wins and the losing team has to sing the praises of the winning team. 

Bly chuckled and rolled his eyes, completely missing Fives slipping something into his backpack. 

—-

Extra

Bly couldn’t wait to get off Rhen Var. It was cold, and frozen, and frigid. Frankly any other word that described ice could be used to describe this planet. But there were apparently some Jedi ruins that General Secura wanted to visit. 

He trudged through the thick snow behind her, face down against the strong wind. He had to pay close attention to catch orders from his General. He could hear his men just fine thanks to the helmet comms. Even though they had their winter armor on with personal heating and thick blacks, the cold still seemed to seep through. 

“Bly, I need the scopes.” Aayla turned to him and shouted above the wind. The Commander nodded and removed his backpack. He stuck a frozen gloved hand inside and rummaged around. There was something caught on the scopes which was making them hard to remove. Getting frustrated, he yanked the scopes out, something else flying out with it. A notebook.  
“What the?” Bly muttered, staring at the notebook laying on the ice topped snow. He immediately recognized Fives’s attempt at his handwriting and dove for the notebook, General Secura picking it up first. 

Bly had no idea what was written in that notebook. He watched the General leaf through the notebook with a neutral expression. Thank the Maker for helmets. She couldn’t see his horrified facial expression. The edges of her mouth curved in a small smirk when she looked at another page. Bly couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know what was on those pages. He quickly moved forward and tried to see around, Aayla moving to block him with her back. 

“General, I’m pretty sure Trooper Fives is messing with me. What ever is in there isn’t true!” Bly said, hoping that covers whatever nonsense Fives had scribbled in those pages.  
“Oh really?” General Secura’s tone sounded a little disheartened.  
“Unless it’s good...stuff?” Bly added, but he didn’t think so. Aayla gave him a smirk and finally relinquished the notebook, taking the scopes from her Commander. Once Secura had turned to see how far they were from the ruins, Bly quickly searched through the notebook. He pursed his lips at the doodles and hearts. Fives was going to get it.  
He put the notebook back in his backpack and awaited General Secura’s orders. Finally she turned to him and handed him the scopes.  
“Not too much longer Mr. Aayla Secura.” She said with a teasing smile. Bly wished he would freeze on Rhen Var now.


	9. Anakin and Obiwan in the Mess

Anakin sat next to Obiwan and picked at his eggs. Well, if you could call them eggs. Anakin had doubts about the origins of some of the food here. He also didn’t want to eat for a different reason. Obiwan and Cody were in conversation, going over their schedule for the week. A datapad was sitting on the table between them. 

Rex sat across from Anakin and was chatting with Wolffe about something. Anakin took a bite of eggs and chewed, wincing.   
“Ouch.” He said softly, shifting his food to the other side of his mouth.   
Rex looked over at Anakin with a raised eyebrow.   
“What is it sir?” He asked. Obiwan sighed.   
“Don’t mind him Captain, Anakin has a cavity again.” Obiwan informed Rex tiredly.   
“Again?” Wolffe inquired.   
“Yes, apparently Anakin thinks some things are more important than basic dental care.” Obiwan noted. 

Anakin set his fork down. He needed to defend himself.   
“Hey, sometimes I forget but not all the time!” He said defiantly.   
“No, that’s true, but you then eat items that aren’t the most nutritious.” Obiwan replied, turning back to Cody.   
Anakin didn’t really have a reply fort that so he took another bite of food, wincing again. 

Rex noticed Fives walking over to Bly’s table with the notebook in his hand. He had no idea what the man was up to, but he’ll deal with it later. He continued to eat and chat with Wolffe when Anakin set his fork down and rubbed his cheek where his sore tooth was. Obiwan stared at his former Padawan with the expression of a tired dad.   
“Kix, if you could.” Obiwan asked the field medic, who already had a syringe in his hand. The medic stood up and was at Anakin’s side in seconds flat, the Jedi’s mouth pried open with one hand. He quickly assessed the tooth and injected the numbing medication into the gum. 

Anakin protested in the only way he could, weird sounds since Kix’s hand was in his mouth.   
“I out rank you right now!” Came Kix’s sassy reply. It was true. Where the General’s health was concerned, Kix was in charge. After he was done, Kix stood back and observed the General with a slightly tilted head. He watched as Anakin moved his mouth around, testing the now numbed area. The numbing was just enough to dull the pain and allowed him to eat, it wasn’t strong enough to numb his tongue so there was no worry of him biting it off. 

After a moment, Rex felt Wolffe nudge him. He looked at the Wolf Pack Alpha, who nodded to Anakin. Rex looked over and,  
“Oh my.” Obiwan noted, Cody having brought Anakin’s face to his attention. Anakin looked up, baffled as to why people were staring.   
“What?” He mumbled, frowning at the slightly slurred speech. Turns out the numbing injection had caused a portion of his cheek to go numb as well.   
“Nothing, you look fine.” Obiwan said, Cody masking his smirk carefully. Wolffe had an expressionless face, but Rex heard his smirk. The Captain returned to his food and had his fork halfway to his mouth when Ahsoka wandered over with her tray.   
“Whoa! Are you stroking out Master?” She asked loudly, Anakin’s face was sheer bafflement. She leaned closer to Anakin’s confused face, his mouth full of eggs   
“Kix I think-“ Ahsoka began as she squeezed into a seat between Wolffe and Rex.   
“He’s fine.” Was the only reply the field medic made as he took a bite of his Cheerios, not even looking up.


	10. Kit Fisto

Kit routinely woke up before the sunrise. Many of his fellow Jedi still slept, not all mind you, but many. He did some light stretching to ease away tense muscles and any soreness from the night before. The base they were on currently had less than comfortable beds. But they were only going to be there for a short time, it was just a pit stop. 

He usually took a shower first thing in the morning, gotta smell fresh, but today was different. He ate a light breakfast of tea and some toast and practiced some calming movements (Jedi Tai Chi). He liked to feel centered every morning and this helped. He went through the movements slowly, thinking about each step. He usually did this outside, but he was under a time constraint. 

His comm unit beeped and he answered, his Clone Commander Monnk informed him that he was rousing his men. Kit smirked as he heard unhappy clones grumbling in the background. One asked loudly if anyone had seen his swim shorts. He often felt them in the Force, they had an innocence to them. Almost like children, almost like adults. Children who had had to grow up too fast, literally. Children who were trained to kill. He did his best to look out for them.   
“Tell Woods his swim shorts are under his bed.” The Jedi replied.   
“Did you hear that Woods?” Monnk asked. There was a pause and then,   
“He was right!” Woods sounded impressed and a little freaked out. Kit enjoyed his job.

He heard a voice outside his quarters, Anakin. He was talking on his comm unit, the voice on the other end belonging to Obiwan.   
“Honestly Anakin, if you keep cancelling your dentist appointments, you’re going to end up with a cavity.” Obiwan’s voice sounded irritated.   
“That’s not how that works Master.” Anakin replied, Kit could basically hear him rolling his eyes.   
“That’s exactly how that works!” Obiwan sounded exasperated. Anakin must’ve then stopped in front of Kit’s door.   
“Listen, if it makes you feel better, I’ll go to Kix. He’s the only doctor I’ll agree to go to anyways.” He tried to reason.   
“Kix isn’t a Doctor, he’s a field medic and has told you this at least 3 times before. I’m sure he’ll tell you he’s not a dentist either.” Kenobi pointed out.   
“He can learn I’m sure.” Anakin said, he’d started to walk away since he voice was now fading off. Kit hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but it was easy when Skywalker left his comm unit on speaker function. 

He would meet the men at one of his favorite places. The swimming complex. Not all bases had one, which is why they had to go a bit out of their way to train here. The facility was temperature controlled, but Kit had had it tuned to the temperature of the planet they will be going to, Mon Cala. The planet was currently in its late Spring rotation, so the air around them was cool, but not cold. The water on the other hand, was a balmy 71°. However, as the average human body temperature was 98.6°, 71° was hardly balmy. To Kit though, the water was fine. 

While waiting, he slipped into the pool and sunk into the deepest part. He came to rest on the bottom of the pool and did some pleasant water meditation. It was silent down here, a perfect spot to meditate. He fell into a light trance and woke only when he felt vibrations in the water. Voices. He felt out with the Force and found that his men had arrived and were in their wetsuits already. The Nautolan Jedi surfaced and casually pulled the SCUBA gear into the water. They would suit up under water today.   
“Time to train.” He grinned and his men dove into the water to retrieve their gear and put it on.


	11. Din Djarin

Din had crept around the living space of _The Razor Crest_ as quietly as possible. Moving so slow that tasks completed in seconds or minutes took much longer. He slowly walked around the pod where the Child slept. He needed to figure out a name for now...something other than “kid”. But, that’s what he had been called for a while too. 

He had been reading up on basic childcare, if he was going to be this kid’s father, at least until they could find his people. That was the mission right? He had heard co-sleeping was fine and that it was bad. He had thought about it, but then went onto read the part about accidentally rolling over on the kid in his sleep. Din didn’t think that could happen, BUT he didn’t trust himself not to do it. And the kid seemed fine in his pod. 

He still wasn’t sure what the Child was supposed to eat. He had eaten a frog once, but Din felt he needed variety and more nutritious meals. He had picked up a variety of food items that other babies seemed to like, and the lady at the store had assured him that the Child’s species could consume them. If that turned out to be wrong, she’d be so sorry.

After getting dressed, he woke the kid carefully. He didn’t want him to get made and start crying because lots of things flew around last time that happened. Lots of sharp things. He did not need a repeat. Thankfully, things went much smoother today. He had the kid sitting in a high chair, Cara had suggested this as being easier than following the kid around with food. He popped the lid on the car and looked at the puréed stuff inside. It certainly didn’t look good. Or smell good. But it had all the required nutrients and minerals the kid needed to grow. 

Using a small spoon, he scooped a bit out and offered it to the kid. Nothing. He just stared at it. Din offered it a little more persistently. Still nothing. He nudged the Child’s lips with the spoon, the kid just moved his face away and looked unhappy. Din didn’t need an unhappy child. Maybe some entertaining way of feeding the kid will go better. 

He “flew” the spoon like a ship towards the child, making the appropriate ship sounds. Unconsciously making the weird faces under his helmet. 

Nothing.

Maybe if he got the kid to laugh, and then he could shove the food in his mouth? He tried tickling the kid, which earned him a giggle. But the child was too fast and closed his mouth before Din could force feed him. The food just smeared on his face. 

Maybe a stern hand.   
“You will eat this! It’s good for you!!” The spoon flew out of his hand and clattered in the corner. Sighing, Din stood up and got a new spoon. 

Pleading.   
“You HAVE to eat this!! Please!!!! It’s good for you!!!! If you don’t eat, you’ll starve and I’ll never forgive myself!!” Honestly, he could only bring himself to beg and plead with his kid. Not with any other begin!

The child just stared at him. 

Negotiations. 

Din set the jar on the high chair table. The spoon next to it.   
“Ok, if you eat ONE bite, you can eat whatever else you want for the rest of the day.” Those seemed like fair terms. He pressed his hands together and tapped them on the front of his helmet. Staring at the child through his visor. The child reached towards the jar and spoon. It’s working!! Din tried not to look excited. 

The jar and spoon joined the other spoon in the corner. 

Din sighed and got up with all the dignity he could muster. He trudged to the corner to get the rejected items. Picking up the jar, he looked at it. It didn’t look all THAT bad. He poked a finger into the jar, getting a bit of puréed food on his finger. He tasted it himself and gagged immediately.   
”Oh dear _Kad Ha’rangir_ that’s foul.” He muttered. He stood up and turned to the kid, who was watching to see what his strange man would try next. 

“Ok, we’re going out to eat. That stuff is gross.” Din announced, grabbing the baby harness.


	12. Cara Dune

Cara’s morning started off with a workout. Today was arm day. She had a set a free weights in her apartment that had perhaps been the best purchase she’s made. She started by making a protein shake, throwing all sorts of fruits and veggies into a blender with a scoop of chocolate protein powder. She had tried that raw egg thing, but she couldn’t get past the consistency. 

After downing the shake she got to business, turning on some tunes. First, some light cardio. She spent twenty solid minutes punching the life out of her punching bag, the 150lb object swinging like it weighed nothing. This had always been something she could zone out to, she had easily spent an hour punching this bag before. But she needed to get through her workout today. After twenty minutes, she did some body weight push ups. She easily knocked out 50 of those and stood back up. 

Now for the free weights. She looked at her set and went through a mental list of exercises she could do. She needed to make sure she worked all of the muscle groups. Bicep curls, tricep extensions, lateral raises, and shoulder presses should be good. Now for the weight amount. She would usually start at her maximum amount and then work her way down as she goes through the sets for a particular exercise. Maybe this week she’d see if she could set a new heavy single.

She went through the workout reps slowly, taking her time with each one. Sometimes explosive workouts where fun, but today she wanted to focus on form. She had never really had the traditional feminine body, she had always been someone who put on muscle easy. When she was a shock trooper, she often trained with the men. It was weird at first, but eventually she was just like another one of the guys. She spotted them, they spotted her. She helped them with their form, they did the same for her. 

She had a saying, “start counting after it starts hurting.” In other words, to her the only reps that mattered were the ones that hurt to complete. She liked that feeling of muscle soreness. She completed her workout on time and felt better than she had when she started. It always worked that way. Sure she’d prefer to sleep in, but she knew this routine was important. Too many “just this once” moments and suddenly sleeping in is the routine. 

She felt powerful when she looked in the mirror and saw all the hard work she’s done. She didn’t look down on the more feminine women, but she didn’t see herself as below them either. She knew she could do things they couldn’t. She turned on the shower, twisting the knob to hot. It wasn’t long before steam filled the room. Cara scrubbed up with some exfoliating body wash and lathered her hair with shampoo. There was a flowery scent to the shower products but she couldn’t place it. She checked the bottles but they didn’t say a anything specific. Oh well, at least it’s not overpowering, she thought. 

After her shower, she dressed and made herself another protein shake to recover from her workout. After tossing the empty cup into the sink, she headed out to see what kind of work was available today. Something fun I hope.


	13. Yoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write his speech pattern, but I may have failed haha

Morning for a grandmaster of the Force brought with it the promise of new things. Yoda had studied the Force for longer than any of those around him. However, he didn’t know everything. Meditation was something he did every morning, each session had the possibility the Force would reveal something new. 

Each morning he got up and moved slowly out of bed. He re-made the sheets and smoothed the cover down. He preferred to meditate before food, fasting seemed to help him fall deeper into a trance. He left his modest quarters and walked slowly down the long, dark corridor. The temple was silent, no one was awake at this hour. As he walked passed the rooms of the other Jedi, he could feel if they slept peacefully or not. He knew this war was going to leave scars on all of his comrades. 

He wasn’t in a hurry to get to his destination, after all the courtyard wasn’t going anywhere. He walked slowly down the hall, the silence was heavy. The carpeted floor masked the sound of his own steps and cane. As he passed by windows, he could see the skylanes of Coruscant filling out with early morning commuters. People leaving for work or coming home from the night shift. This planet never slept and he wondered how often some of its citizens did. He knew how important sleep was to the body and made it a habit to do a round around the study rooms and the Padawan dorms to make sure the students weren’t up too late. He had even told some troopers to make sure to go to sleep early, relieving some of his own troops early to get some rest when he travelled with them. They were children too, child soldiers. The thought saddened him. He had sensed fear in them at times, but also bravery. Sometimes that bravery was at a level that he didn’t feel in every Jedi.

Yoda continued his walk, counting the time It took for him to get to his destination as part of his meditation. He had time to think, which didn’t come often enough anymore. People wanted answers to their questions immediately and they didn’t want to wait long for them. Yoda understood that in part, sometimes there wasn’t time to wait when lives were at stake. He could understand how frustrating the word “patience” was when it seemed that was all that was ever said.

He finally arrived at his destination, the outside courtyard. While he usually used one of the mediation suites, it was always nice to be outside in the cool early morning. Some Jedi found the noises from the traffic around them distracting, but Yoda had learned long ago how to block it out. He chose a spot on a step and sat down, laying his cane beside him. He closed his eyes and took a breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Using the Force was second nature to him. He allowed it to spread out around him. He could feel his sleeping comrades and students, he could feel the clones standing guard not too far away. He could feel the people coming and going to work. He felt their fears, stress, anxiety, and peacefulness.

He fell deeper into his mediation, the sounds around him fading away. He felt calm at first, but the feeling of anxiety crept its way in. Yoda knew better than to fight off the emotion. It was what the Force was showing him. Was it his anxiousness? Why was he anxious? He delve deeper into this ‘why’, coming up with an obvious answer. He feared for his comrades, students, and those involved in this war. What is the right decision to make? It needed to adhere to the Code. He had heard some Jedi speak about how the Code hindered what could do. What they needed to do in some circumstances. But, if something couldn’t be accomplished by keeping to the Code, is it meant to be done? Or is that the way it’s supposed to be? Even at 900 years old, Yoda still had questions of his own.

He felt something enter his sphere of mediation and opened his eyes. It was daylight now, he had been meditating longer than it felt.

“Master Windu, another meeting with the Chancellor have we?”

“Unfortunately.” came Mace’s reply. Yoda didn’t need the Force to tell him how Mace felt about the meeting.

“Dawdle we must not then.” Yoda said, getting to his feet with aid of his cane.

“Commander Thire will be picking us up.” Mace said, joining his teacher and friend as he walked back inside.

“Good, like that one I do.” Yoda said with a smirk. Thire always had good stories.


	14. Kix’s Morning Routine, post-Order 66

The gentle vibrations of the _Meson Martinet_ had helped lull him to sleep initially. But staying asleep had been a challenge. Kix’s dreams had once been a mixture of nightmares and pleasantness. He had had someone to share that early awakening after a nightmare. Now when he sat up straight, chest heaving and heart racing, he was alone. He looked around the empty space as his eyes adjusted to darkness. There was a small yellow light from a charging station in the corner of the room. His datapad on the station showed that it was back to a full charge. 

The former medic flopped back down onto his mattress and stared at the ceiling. This nightmare had been on repeat for the last couple days. It seemed like his mind was trying to make up for 50 years of missed nightmares.  


“At least I didn’t dream in stasis...” Kix muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. He kept expecting to hear Rex’s voice cut through the silence. Or perhaps hear Fives whisper to Jesse about something. He longed for those sounds. Yearned to wake up back in the barracks, surrounded by his brothers all sleeping soundly. 

When he had been found and awakened by Captain Ithano and his crew, he had hoped that this was all a nightmare. Or perhaps a simulation by the Separatists and he’d be rescued soon. But as the days passed, it became clear that this was his new life. He had been overwhelmed with all of the information from the last 50 years. So much so that he had decided to slowly expose himself to the history that now formed his new world. 

Sleep wasn’t happening so he figured he might as well get up and start the day. He had kept much the same routine has he had previously, with one change. He no longer shaved his face. He trimmed his new beard just enough to keep it healthy and tidy, but he couldn’t bare to see his shaven face. He couldn’t bare to see the tattoo on the side of his head. He couldn’t bare to shave in those lightening bolts. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his reflection. To look at the face of his brothers that he had failed.

The refresher was smaller than he was used to. But it was his own. He didn’t have to worry about Fives busting in on him in the shower and pushing him out. His brother overslept sometimes.  


“Had overslept.” He corrected himself. He brushed his teeth for two full minutes, swishing mouth wash around after. He stripped and turned on the shower, holding his hand under the water to gauge temperature. Showering on a ship wasn’t any different than the military. There was a limited water supply, so a quick shower was still encouraged. As soon as it was hot enough, Kix jumped in and lathered up. He was still getting used to washing his beard, but he had found some helpful tips on the holonet. 

Once clean and rinsed, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel. This part was also different now. Before he had hurried to the locker room and had grabbed a pair of blacks. Fives or Jesse would there be giving theirs a sniff test.  
After he would go back to the dorm room, where Rex would be yelling orders and ushering men to get ready.  
Now he walked back into his room, his silent room, and picked out a pair of pants and shirt that was clean enough. He had some armor to wear, but it wasn’t anything like his old set. He had painted the red medic symbol on the shoulder plates, but he couldn’t bring himself to design the rest like his previous set. 

Once dressed, he grabbed his med bag and dumped it out on his bed. He sorted the meds and supplies into small piles. He needed more pain pills, bacta, and antiseptic. The pirates he now found himself with were similar to his brothers in the sense that they declined pain injections and pills unless absolutely needed. Reveth had a habit of chewing her pills, just like Jesse would do. It grossed him out then and it still did. Before, he would pick out what he needed from the medical supply closet in the barracks, using a code that only the medics knew to open the door. The closet would always be well stocked, Kix didn’t have to put in orders for resupply often. 

Now the closet was in his medical room, he put the supplies back in his bag and headed out of his quarters and down the corridor. Once in the medical bay, he upended his bag on the table and sorted the contents again. He opened the door to the supply closet and looked at the inventory. It was pretty bare. They’d need to restock it soon. He grabbed the last two rolls of gauze and shook a couple of the pill bottles, consolidating the pain pills all into one bottle. He knew them by sight so he didn’t worry about mix-ups. He tossed the empty bottles into the bin. He opened the cooler and looked at the bacta supply. They had two injector pens, three small bags, and 6 patches left. He put three of the patches into the small portable cooler but left the rest in the closet. Bacta now had to be smuggled or purchased on the black market. He would discuss the need to resupply with the Captain later. Before all he had to do was put in a request by filling out a form on his datapad, the supplies would appear in the closet within a day or two. Now it could be months before they found bacta again at an affordable price. 

Kix packed up his restocked bag and carried it to the galley. Before he would get his tray and find a seat somewhere with Fives and Jesse, maybe Rex would join them. Frequently General Skywalker and Commander Tano ate with them. Now it was either just him or him and Reveth and Quiggold or Squeaky. Captain Ithano would join them occasionally, but he was a man of few words. Today it was just Quiggold, who was waiting for one of the pre-packaged meals to heat up. At least the food wasn’t much different. It was either frozen, pre-packaged meals or freeze dried meals that could be eaten as is or rehydrated. Quiggold held up a frozen breakfast sandwich, to which Kix nodded and shrugged. Quiggold placed Kix’s food in to the small microwave after his was done. 

This was his life now. It wasn’t as horrible as it could’ve been. If it wasn’t for this bunch, he’d still be in stasis or dead. They took it upon themselves to take him with them, when they could’ve seen him as a burden and left him to die in the desert. They had been patient with him and felt sympathy for him. He had also found himself useful being among them. They hadn’t had a medic before. He had begun to get that sense of adventure back, traveling to and plundering Separatist bases was something Fives would’ve approved of. He knew that the path to recovery was going to be painful and hard. There had already been days he just hid away in his room and cried. Moments where PTSD just overwhelmed him.

It had been said that his kind was immune to mental and physical stressors. That PTSD was something that wouldn’t impact them. Seems like the Kaminoans had been wrong about that.


End file.
